The Favour
by Elene Black
Summary: Harry, going to the prefect's bathroom to relax, gets interrupted by a certain someone. What does he want? Warnings: SLASH (no likey, no read-y), lemons etc.. (see inside for more info)


Disclaimer: Do not own, except Marcus (OC)

Warnings: Graphic sex (i.e not for children), Slash (M/M) if that offends- don't read!, Masturbation, kind of Voyeurism?, Possible Dub-Con at the beginning (it's definitely consensual though).

x

* * *

Harry sighed with relief when nobody immediately appeared in front of him. He'd been taking full advantage of the prefect's bathroom ever since Cedric had let slip the password. "The only worthwhile thing he had done", Harry thought with a scowl. He still hadn't figured out the clue to the second task- and with Hermione pestering him about it all hours of the day. It was nice to have somewhere to come and relax and to think.

The prefect's bathroom was a blessing in this case, as it was made up of several roomy shower cubicles and a luxurious bath- which could probably class as a pool just for the sheer size of it. He made his way forward and placed his things by the edge of the bath, and then stopped, as a groan –a very male groan- echoed around the bathroom. He looked around in shock and realised that he'd been concentrating so hard on not being caught, he hadn't realised one of the showers was occupied. A second groan could be heard. Harry blushed, it seemed like he'd interrupted something. He didn't know whether to leave, or to stay and enjoy the bath he'd been looking forward to all day.

Harry frowned; he wasn't going to give up his relaxation for this stranger. He quietly slipped his clothes off and sunk into the bath- determined to ignore the other occupant of the room. The water was warm and felt unbelievable to his muscles, tense from days of pent up stress about the Tournament. He could just feel himself starting to drop off, when a proper moan reverberated around the room. He blushed again, "it's just the heat" he told himself. However, the thought of someone wanking unawares caused tingles of arousal to run down Harry's body.

He shifted in the water, and as he did so, his hand brushed against his cock. Already half hard from the noises and the heat, it sent a pulse of pleasure through him. Harry tried to remember the last time he had touched himself. He couldn't recall. "Maybe" Harry thought, "just a quick one will be fine". "He'll never know" he justified to himself. Double checking to see if anyone else was there, he grasped his member in both hands. He ran them slowly up and down the shaft and around the sensitive head. He quickly built up a rhythm but as he was nearing completion, lost in his own pleasure, he was unaware of the shower stopping, and someone watching him.

He came with a harsh grunt, the ropy cum filling the water in front of him. Harry took a second to catch his breath, before looking up. "Shit" he muttered, only just noticing the attractive, very naked, Ravenclaw 6th year smirking down at him. Harry recognised him as Hamilton, one of the more popular Ravenclaw prefects. He could feel the blush spreading all over his body "This isn't what it looks like" he claimed, while cursing every God he knew that he had been caught in this position. "Oh it isn't?" The boy drawled, looking infinitely pleased with himself.

Harry wished that he could sink into a hole in the ground, "Look Hamilton…" he pled. The boy interrupted: "Call me Marcus, and don't worry, I won't tell all your little Gryffindor friends. Can't have the Golden boy's reputation tarnished after all…" Harry sagged in relief, but Marcus's next words made him pale "If, you could do me a little favour" Marcus grinned, he knew that Harry would do anything to stop this damaging his (already injured) reputation. Harry scowled before consenting. "All right, what do you want?"

Marcus paused, as if thinking over his next words. "You see Potter, watching you has given me a little bit of a problem" he gestured towards his member, which by this point was more than half hard. "And seeing as I already took care of it once, it surely is your responsibility. Don't you agree?" he finished with a devilish smirk.

Harry gulped, although he had admired men from afar, he was still very much a virgin. "I… I'm not sure" he managed to gulp out. Marcus's eyes darkened, "but Potter it is only fair surely. I'm doing something for you, is it that hard for you to do something for me? I may have to withdraw my offer" Harry recognised a threat when he saw one. "I don't know what to do" he admitted, eyes on the floor. "Nonsense" Marcus replied with a grin. "You can pleasure yourself can't you?" he laughed. Harry slowly stood up, trying to hide his nervousness, the sooner this was over, the better.

Marcus's eyes gleamed as he approached, and as he ran his eyes up and down Harry's body, his cock visibly twitched, only increasing Harry's apprehension. "Just put your hands on it" the prefect commanded, letting out a low groan when Harry's hands ran over the sensitive head. He started to pump the Ravenclaw's cock, slowly at first, but gaining confidence when incoherent grunts and moans were all that Marcus could manage to articulate. He quickly built up a rhythm, ignoring the way that every moan went straight to his member, which had slowly been hardening since he had stood up to face the older boy.

"Stop" Marcus commanded, breaking into his train of thought. "On your knees" he hissed, Lust clearly visible in his stormy grey eyes. Nervousness started to worm back into Harry's mind, but the excitement that he was feeling, the pride that he had reduced the cocky upper year to a puddle of incoherent pleasure, meant that he quickly complied- excited about what was going to happen.

"Suck it" Harry blanched. He had heard the boys in his dorm talking about it being done to them, but to actually put the thing in his mouth? Marcus glared down at him, so he gingerly stuck his tongue out to lick the undersides of the thick shaft. The prefect let out a cry of pleasure so Harry went one step further and enveloped the cock in his warm mouth. Marcus started to swear erratically, thrusting his hips forward into Harry's face. He swirled his tongue around the end, and licked the slit- surprised at how aroused this was making him.

He continued this and lifted his hands up to fondle the older boy's sac and pump the end of the cock- that wouldn't fit in his mouth. The thrusts increased, until Harry could barely breathe, yet he found himself getting harder- he had never felt this aroused before. Suddenly Marcus gave a yell and streams of ejaculate started flowing into Harry's mouth. Not knowing what else to do, he swallowed it, the salty taste filling his mouth. Marcus smirked down at him, and offered him a hand to help him up. "Well, consider your favour completed Potter" he grinned.

Harry took his hand, but as he was getting up, his hard cock brushed against Marcus's thigh. The Ravenclaw looked down in surprise and then a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "It looks like you have a bit of problem now, eh?" Harry was beyond embarrassment at this point, so he merely nodded. Marcus looked down at him a gleam in his eyes. "I may be willing to help you out, but…" he paused. "It would require another favour?" Harry asked dryly. Marcus beamed. "I will, help you out, if…" he visibly shivered in pleasure, and leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ears: "If you let me fuck you". Harry let out a moan involuntarily, the close contact fuelling his desire even further. He could only nod at the prefect, his eyes closed, trying to control himself. "Consider it a deal then" Marcus whispered lustfully, reaching down to twist his own nipples and letting out a moan.

Harry had his eyes closed, so he could only hear the older boy's heavy breathing and several moans, before a delicious wetness stroked his cock. He opened his eyes and only groan at the sight of the blonde bent over his cock, still fully naked. A tongue was dipped in the slit, licking the pre-cum off, and Harry cursed as the Ravenclaw proceeded to lick his lips, and then deep throat Harry's cock.

The combination of Marcus's nimble tongue, and his hands fondling the remainder of the shaft, meant that he soon climaxed with a harsh cry of "Marcus". At this, the older boy twitched, now visibly aroused, his cock completely red and sticking out towards his stomach, pre-cum almost dripping onto the floor. He climbed into the bath and invited Harry to sit next to him. "I'm assuming you haven't ever done this before?" he queried, not waiting for a response before he pulled Harry up into a harsh, bruising kiss. "It's going to hurt at first" he warned when he had pulled away. Harry could only nod- he'd gotten this far hadn't he?

Marcus ran his nimble fingers over Harry before instructing him to turn around. He reached around to caress Harry's nipples, causing him to moan. Marcus just laughed and continued to work his hands down Harry's body, his hard cock pressing against the cleft in Harry's arse. He reached his fingers down, finding the puckered hole and pressing one long finger into it. Harry wriggled at the strange intrusion before crying out in pain as a second finger was added. The older boy began to scissor them, stretching the inside, before adding a third finger. The pain was so intense that Harry's cock (which had previously begun to harden yet again) softened slightly.

He whimpered and Marcus started to nuzzle his neck, starting with open mouthed kisses that increased in intensity until he was biting and licking along his shoulders. "The pain will be over soon" he murmured into Harry's ear. He wiggled his fingers around before curling them, to touch a spot that had Harry screaming out in pleasure- his member instantly hard again. "What… the hell… was that?" he gasped. Looking down, Marcus smiled smugly "Your prostate Potter". He added a fourth finger before pulling them out.

Harry whimpered with the loss of contact, "Shhh" Marcus soothed before lining up his cock. He thrust in quickly, pausing to give Harry some time to adjust to his size. "More please" Harry moaned. The prefect grinned before starting to thrust slowly in and out of the Gryffindor. "You are so goddamn tight" he managed to gasp out, before starting to thrust faster and faster.

The two were both moaning before long and Marcus reached around to pump Harry's cock in time to their thrusts. After so many orgasms, the two came relatively quickly. Harry first with a cry of desire; followed by Marcus, who could only muster up the energy for a harsh grunt, before climaxing inside Harry. Marcus pulled out of Harry, their cum mixing together in the water. Harry smirked up at the prefect. "Would you say our deal was fulfilled?" Marcus rolled his eyes before pulling him up for a kiss. "Yes Potter, I suppose it was."


End file.
